


ART - Magic

by Tarlan



Category: Dresden Files (TV), Labyrinth (1986), Merlin (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallpapers created as stocking fillers for Fandom Stocking 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avanti_90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avanti_90/gifts), [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts), [Venneh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venneh/gifts), [AR (akerwis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/gifts), [sinsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsense/gifts), [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts), [Dreamsofnever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofnever/gifts).



**THE DRESDEN FILES**

Harry/Murphy - For Avanti_90 and Parisindy

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/353096/353096_original.jpg)

Harry/Murphy - For Fififolle and Joking

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/331255/331255_original.jpg)

**LABYRINTH**

Sarah/Jareth - For Sharpest_asp and Venneh

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/341879/341879_original.jpg)

Sarah/Jareth - Icons for Ar

    

**MERLIN**

Merlin/Arthur - For Sinsense and Spacemonkeyluvn

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/357256/357256_original.jpg)

**ONCE UPON A TIME**

Red - For Sholio and Dreamsofnever

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/335746/335746_original.jpg)

~


End file.
